


Last Time

by sweethaleia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers Feels, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaleia/pseuds/sweethaleia
Summary: What would you do if it was the last time? The last battle?Steve and Tony have been fighting for many years, but now in the Endgame, they finally made up. The future is right in front of them, but what if everything didn't happen the way they expected?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was looking at the view through the big windows of his room in the Avengers’ compound, completely lost in his thoughts. So much have happened since Thanos’ snap, and here they are. They caught the stones, all of them, which one cost Natasha’s death. They have lost so much in a short period of time, and now, they’re just a few hours of bring everyone back. The nano gauntlet would be ready by tomorrow morning, then they would be able to bring everyone that vanished five years ago. All of this looked excited, but in fact Tony was worried, they are about to mess with a timeline, a lot of things could go wrong.

He felt like a burden was on his back, his chest was heavy and he felt his breath becoming short and fast, it was not the best moment to have an anxiety attack, he had to sleep. Shit, he turned to his stock of beverages on the corner of the wall, well, maybe a neat whiskey shot would help him to sleep. He was about to pour the alcoholic drink in a glass when he heard a knock on the door.

Tony looked to the clock, who would be up at 2 a.m besides himself? Well, he guessed he would just figure it out.

He opened the door, well, he didn’t actually expect it, but also he wasn’t surprised to see Steve on the other side of the door with an arm leaned on the doorframe. He seemed tired and dispirited, like Tony never seen before. Anyway, he asked

“May I help you with something, Cap?”

That’s it, Tony wanted to show indifference. Yes, they had made up before all of this crazy story of time travel happen, but Tony was the kind of guy who closed himself and suffers alone after a disappointment, and Steve had disappointed him a lot. He trusted him, he gave all of him, he loved him. While Steve thought he was sparing Tony from the truth, which ended being Tony’s biggest deception.

The past seven years Tony has been trying to find a way to forgive Steve, but it was hard, really hard when he remembers that Steve had chosen Bucky over him. He chose to run away and make sure that Bucky was safe instead of staying by Tony’s side. Steve left him and it hurt like hell.

“I saw the light outside the door, so I came to check on you” answered Steve, now completely upright.

Tony frowned not entirely convinced of this answer, Steve always has been a bad liar. Well, maybe except for when kept that secret about Tony’s parents.

“What are you doing up at this hour, Cap?” Tony asked slightly curious.

Now, Captain seemed a little bit scattered whilst moving his hand nervously, he entered Tony’s room and passed a hand through his hair, messing it up.

“I-I…” Steve said, only Tony seemed capable of letting Steve Rogers without words. “I’m worried about what can happen later, you know, when one of us snap our fingers to bring everyone back.” Now, Captain has recovered his words, putting himself together again.

Tony sighed closing the door behind him and walking to the place he was just a few minutes ago, turning his attention to the view outside and crossing his arms on his chest. Steve put himself beside Tony. So close that Tony was able to smell his perfume, and fuck, the memories of their happy days crossed his mind. Tony closed his eyes for a second and sighed again before saying.

“It’s going to work, Steve, it has to. We’ll make it.”

Tony wasn’t an optimistic person, actually, Steve was the one, but right now, he needs to reassure him that, if there was one person capable of bringing everyone back, that would be Steve, no doubts.

Then the billionaire turned to look at Steve, just to find the old man beautiful blue eyes looking so softly to him. 

“You’re right, we’re going to make it, Tony” the next word came almost like a whisper, a promise, in fact. “Together”.

Tony looked to the man’s face trying to picture every inch of him, every detail. From his blonde and now messed hair, the long blonde eyelashes, his perfectly blue eyes like the sky in a summer day, to his soft and pink lips. Tony wanted to kiss Steve so bad, to feel the same comfort hug Steve always gave to him during a nightmare or an anxiety attack while he also cuddles his hair, to feel safe in his arms again. Because Steve’s arms were definitely his favorite place in the world.

He wanted to tell Steve how much he meant and still means to him, Instead, he reacted like Tony Stark would react in a situation like this.

“Did you just agree with me?” he jokes, now turning to face Steve.

He saw a slight smile appearing in Steve’s face, suddenly it looks like nothing ever changed, like they never got apart, like they just married a few years ago before that fucking Sokovia accord.

“I guess I did” Cap shrugged, the smile growing onto his face.

Tony smiled back, but as soon as Captain’s smile appeared, it fades away, when the next words came out.

“Tony, I’m sorry for... what happened to us. I-I…” he stuttered finding Tony’s brown eyes fixed on his hand movements, Steve was touching their wedding ring nervously, seven years since that fight in the Germany airport and Steve didn’t even take it out. Steve’s looks lied on Tony’s hand as well, just to find the wedding ring in the same place. Which just made Steve more confident to apologize to Tony. “We could have found another way, a deal, I don’t know, something, but we were both too stubborn to even try to see each other's perspective, God, I was so st-”.

However, Steve never finished the sentence or even the speech he had on his mind because Tony smashed their lips together. Immediately, Steve’s hands slid to Tony’s waist pulling him closer. At the same time, Tony put his hands on the back of Steve’s neck while tiptoeing to reach the blond’s lips.

It was a soft and nostalgic kiss, like they could put through that kiss all of the words that they haven’t said to each other in the past seven years, that kiss said to both of them a clear “I miss you, I missed you”. And God, why did have took so long to forgive and understand each other? Why didn’t they face all of this together like they were supposed to be? Maybe, they could have had a chance. Maybe, a lot of things could have to be different if they were together. But now, they couldn’t change the past or fix all the mistakes they made, now there was only the present and right now they were together.

Steve put his hand on Tony’s back pulling him even close, close enough to Tony wraps his legs around the blond’s waist. Steve held Tony like he weighed nothing, don’t letting go, while he spread kisses on the brunette’s neck passionately. God, he missed Tony so much that it hurt.

He walked towards the big bed in Tony’s room, sitting on the edge of it while Tony stayed on his lap, their lips found their way for each other again, then they tear apart so both could catch a breath. Steve leaned his forehead on Tony’s, dropping a kiss on Tony’s forehead before.

“I’m sorry” he whispered. Tony smirked while passing his hand through Steve’s hair.

“I guess that’s on both of us. I-I’m sorry too” a tear came down on Tony’s face “Don’t ever leave me again, Rogers” his voice was so low, so heartbreaking, all of this time Tony have been suffered alone in the silence.

“I won’t” promised Steve kissing Tony’s cheek and tasting the salty tear.

They stayed like this for a moment just enjoying each other’s presence, until the clock on the bedside shows 2:40 a.m. and Steve said:

“We should sleep”.

Tony stood up moving to his usual side of the bed, Steve didn’t know what to do, so he stood up too watching Tony sat in his side and turning to him just to ask

“Can-Can you stay here?” Tony looked so fragile, and Steve did want to stay, he didn’t want to leave Tony alone ever again, he wanted to stay at Tony’s side for the rest of his life.

He regretted the past seven years, maybe if he wasn’t such a coward and Tony wasn’t so proud, they could have being together a long time ago. Nevertheless, it doesn’t matter now, because Tony was there, he was asking him to stay and suddenly it seemed like nothing ever changed for them.

“Yes, of course” answered him laying by Tony and immediately pulling him close to his chest. God, Tony’s hair smelled so good, everything seemed so perfect. Maybe too perfect.

They stayed quiet for a while, Tony’s hand resting on Steve’s chest, both eyes closed, and Tony hearing the blond’s heartbeat, it was so comfy there that he didn’t want to screw the moment.

“You know, when all of this is over, maybe we could get a little of that life you used to talk,” Steve said cuddling the brunette’s hair. Tony nodded in agreement, that all he ever wanted, a simple life with Steve’s by his side, maybe they should live out of town, in a quiet place with a lake, trees, air pure, they could even have an alpaca. Tony smiled at his thoughts.

“Do you still want to have kids?”

Steve moved to look at Tony’s face, a little bit surprised for the playboy’s statement. Tony must have said a thousand times he didn’t want kids, he had a bad experience with his father, he didn’t want to raise a kid the same way he has risen. Steve was sure that one day Tony, maybe, would change his mind. Well, guess he was not wrong at all.

“Yeah, sure” Tony rested his hand on his jaw, those brown eyes were looking so soft to him. “D-do you?” Steve stuttered.

“Yes, why not?” Tony shrugged. “We can do this, right? When this is over”.

Steve’s smile widened and he kissed Tony again. He could believe that none of this was real, it didn’t seem real, that incredible happiness growing in the bottom of his heart didn’t seem real, it was all so amazing. He and Tony were in good terms again, a simple and calm life waiting for them in a future not so far, maybe they would even adopt a kid, and Steve would spend the rest of his life beside his husband, the lover of his life since he came back after the ice.

“You’re amazing, Tony” whispered Steve. Tony laid his head against Steve’s chest again and the blonde just kept cuddling his dark hair until both fell asleep. Happy than they ever have been in the past seven years.

-

Tony woke up with the sunlight on his face, damn it, he forgot to close the curtains last night. He moved to get his phone on the bedside, but he was stopped for a strong and heavy arm tightened around his waist, then he moved to see the blonde guy he loves still asleep by his side. Tony’s dropped a morning kiss on Steve’s lips, then kissing his jawline and Steve smiled.

“Good morning,” he said with a sleepy voice, smiling at Tony’s kisses.

“Morning, soldier” Tony mumbled, then sudden Steve was on top of him, spreading kisses on Tony’s neck and chest, which Tony didn’t complain at all, he missed Steve so much. The super soldier went to Tony’s lips again, when they broke the kiss, Tony stretched his hand to reach his phone, it was 9:00 a.m.

“Shit! We’re going to be late” said Tony, he had to check the nano gauntlet, put the stones right on it, so they would be able to bring everyone that vanished five years ago back.

“Who cares?” Steve mumbled with a rough voice against Tony’s neck, the brunette felt his body shivered at the sound of Steve’s voice.

“Well, we do. We’re trying to save the universe, babe. Remember it?” Tony said whilst took Steve face on his hand stroking the soldier’s cheek with his thumb. He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, they needed to focus now.

Today was the big day, right? The Avengers have been waiting for it for five long years, regretting their lost fight, mourning for their beloved teammates, risking their lives to get the stones, and even dying for what they believed. They couldn’t fail now, they weren’t allowed to it.

-

Tony went downstairs to the lab just to find out that Bruce Banner and Thor were already there, Bruce was finishing the latest adjustments in the nano gauntlet, none of them moved when Tony came in.

“So how is it going so far?” asked the genius already taking the project paper to review. Tony looked up when Bruce didn’t answer it, the big green dude sighs in relief and turns to him.

“Everything is set up,” said proudly. “I’m going to call the team”.

Tony nodded before turn to the gauntlet and compare to the project, he wanted to make sure that everything was really in its place, they only had this chance, they couldn’t waste it. He checked the whole thing twice. He realized he was biting his lower lip nervously and suddenly he felt all that burden from last night falling onto his shoulders all over again.  _ It’s going to work _ , Tony kept repeating to himself inside his head, the simple thought of failure was enough to make his body shivers. He never have felt so insecure about one of his inventions, but this one was not only about him, it was about the whole universe, and that responsibility was laying on him right now.

He was taken from his thoughts when a hand touch on his shoulder. Steve was wearing the Captain America suit holding his shield in the other hand. He gave a reassuring smile to Tony before mouthed “are you okay?”. Tony nodded whilst smiling back to his husband.

Then, the billionaire turns and looks around the room to check that almost everyone was there, Thor; Banner; Rhodey; Scott; Clint and Steve. Ah, also the raccoon, Rocket.

“Okay, let’s get started,” he said giving the command to the machine put those powerful stones on the gauntlet, time seemed to slow down while each stone was put in its place and the nanotech was accepting it.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath when the last stone was settled, the nano gauntlet accommodate all the stones safely and all of them let out a sigh of relief. Okay, step one: put the stones on the gauntlet done successfully; step two: snap it. Then a discussion filled the room about who was going to snap it.

“I’ll do it,” said Thor walking anxiously in the direction of the tech.

“Wait, wait” everyone moved in Thor direction, stopping him from reaching the glove. “He hasn’t decided it yet,” said Steve in front of the god of thunders.

“I’m the strongest avenger, okay? So this responsibility repose on me.” Thor seemed close to tear apart at any moment. Tony touch Thor shoulder squeezing it as a way to calm him down.

“No, dude-” Tony started to say, but he was interrupted by the god.

“Just let me do it, let me do something good, something right” begged Thor, the past five years Thor never was able to overcome what in Wakanda, every night he blamed himself for not have reached Thanos’ head, even after cut it off when they had located the titan. 

“You are not in condition,” said Tony softly. Thor had tears in eyes, he tried to convince the other avengers that should be him, after all, he had lightning running through his veins, he should be able to do it, nevertheless, none of the others were convinced of that, they could see how fragile Thor was.

“It’s gotta be me” it made everyone turns to the owner of that voice. Banner approaches of the glove.“You saw what those stones did to Thanos, it almost killed him, none of you could survive” said the big guy sadly.

“How do we know you will?” asked Steve.

“We don’t. But the radiation is mostly gama,” said Banner. “It is like I… I was made for this” he stuttered in this final sentence. “Everyone comes home” he muttered.

The Avengers stepped back, the raccoon hid behind Thor, Steve put up his shield for protection, Tony tapped on the reactor on his chest and suited up and Clint stayed behind Tony’s shield.

“Friday, do me a favor and activate Barn Door protocol, will you?” the AI answered affirmatively and all the door and windows were closed by strong metal, protecting the outside of whatever could happen. 

Bruce took the glove and put it in his hand. The energy emanating from the stones all way to Hulk right arm and neck which made him kneel barely bearing that powerful energy, he shouted in pain.

“Take it off” Thor yelled.

“No. Wait! Bruce, are you okay?” Steve shouted back to the big guy.

“Talk to me, Banner,” said Tony calmly.

Bruce screamed in pain once more before answered to Tony and Steve “I-I’m okay, o-kay” he raised his arm whilst still screamed in pain, but he hold firmly and snapped his fingers. The glove fell from his hand and fell unconscious on the floor.

“Bruce!” said Steve kneeling next to the big guy.

“Don’t move him” said Tony while spreading a substance on Bruce’s arm, the man panting in pain.

“Does it work?” he gasped.

Steve and Tony looked to each other, they both had the same questions and they didn’t know if it has worked. Tony asked Friday to deactivate the Barn Door Protocol and the sunlight started to fill the rooms of the compound once again. The first person to move was Scott Lang, ant-man, he walked towards the big glasses windows.

“Guys, I think it worked!” he said joyfully.

Tony looked to Steve who had a smile on his face, that was definitely the prettiest smile that the billionaire has already seen, that warmed and relieved smile made Tony smile back. Was it even real? Bring everyone back, made up with Steve, and spent the rest of his day with him by his side. It all seemed so damn perfect, that he had the feeling that something bad would happen real soon.

Steve got up taking Tony’s face in his hand and kissed him, Tony felt that soft lips on his own, the damn world could end right now and Tony would be happy, his heart was pounding so fast, he felt like it was the first time that he and Steve kissed, it felt so great. Tony put his arms around the blond’s neck and deepened the kiss. He doesn’t care if the others Avengers were around them, in that right moment, he was only feeling Steve’s arms around his waist. They didn’t need words to show how much they loved each other. The couple broke the kiss to catch a breath.

“I told you it was going to work,” said Tony lifting an eyebrow, his arms still wrapped on Steve’s neck who just smile showing his perfect white teeth.

Suddenly, the floor below them started to tremble, they saw a huge blue light coming in the compound direction and then everything blows up.

-

Tony opened his eyes and felt his chest burnt so hard that he couldn’t breathe, well, definitely not a good moment for a panic attack, his left leg was trapped under a rock of concrete, he tasted his own blood coming from a wound on his forehead, but the iron man armor seemed to take the worst of it. Tony looked around, but he couldn’t see anything, it was dark as hell, he heard water running close to him, his headaches as hell.

“Shit” he mumbled while activated the faceplate of the armor, so he could see better in the darkness. His eyes laid on an unconscious figure not so far from him. He gasped worried. “Steve”.

The brunette stretched trying to reach the blond, but he failed miserably. Damn it! He pulled his leg out to see if it’ll hurt, however, he only heard an annoying noise of the rock scratching the armor. Well, right now, he doesn’t give a fuck about the armor, he just needs to check if Steve was still breathing.

He pulled it a little more making a huge effort, he shouted, then his leg came out. Tony breathed deeply and got the shield next to him. He crawled to reach Steve laying a hand on his chest.

“Steve” he called. “Honey, please” Tony whimpered laying his head on the soldier’s chest.

Steve cuddled Tony’s hair, which made the brunette stand his head up to look at him, his eyes filled with tears.

“You’re scared me”

“What happened?” asked the Captain sitting up.

“Your mess with time, it tends to mess back” answered Tony getting up. He pointed the shield to Captain America. “You lost this again, I’m keeping it,” he said seriously, but Steve just smiled dropping a kiss on Tony’s head.

They headed together out of the wreckage. Thor was standing there, the Stormbreaker and the Mjolnir in each one of his hands, he was staring directly at Thanos. Anger reflected on his face.

“Where are the stones?” Steve asked to no one in particular.

“Probably behind all of this” Tony answered. Cap nodded, everything around them was quiet, the sky was dark, the compound didn’t exist anymore, it was reduced to an amount of concrete, the ambient smell to destruction and death. Then, the sky was fulfilled with thunder and lightning, Thor’s eyes were glowing in an electrizer blue. Anger, angst, and a desire for revenge could be seen on his face.

“Let’s kill him properly this time!” exclaimed Thor moving forward in the titan directions.

Steve stare to Tony, his blue eyes looking deep in the brown ones, both with scratches all of their faces, two divergent feelings could be seen in their eyes, fear and bravery. Fear for the possibility of losing each other all of again and bravery for knowing there were fighting by each other’s side, they had each other in that moment and that was enough, no matter what would happen.

“Be careful”

“You too, Cap”

The three men advanced in Thanos’s direction, they knew that the others were probably behind the build, alive or dead. Right now, they needed to react to the imminent threat, the plague that has been inside their heads since 2012, stopping them to finally rest. The plague should be eliminated, whatever it takes.

The titan didn’t react at first when the three avengers cornered him intimately, he only stand his head up saying:

“You could never lived with your failure”.

No, they couldn’t. A few years ago, they have sworn that if they weren’t able to defend the Earth, they would surely avenger it. That was their job and they were doing it proudly. Then, they started to fight, all of three fighting in sync, they should retard the titan as much as they could to put the stones back in the original timeline.

Thanos held Tony and used his armor to protect himself from Thor’s attack, then he threw Iron Man behind his back after the lightning hit Tony’s in the chest. The genius fell unconscious on the ground.

Steve watched the whole scene, his heart sank at the view of his husband defeated on the ground. Thor attacked one more time, always aiming the head, but Thanos held him and threw him like he was nothing. The god of thunder landed with his back against a rock, the Stormbreaker being pulling against his chest, a mischievous smirk playing on the titan’s face.

Captain saw the Mjolnir landing on the ground next, he didn’t even think twice before reach it and raise it, throwing the hammer against Thanos’ head, even though he still had the helmet on. Captain America attacked again, going with the shield and the Mjolnir in each one of his hands, he attacked successively times, which is one, the titan just hit the vibranium shield and tore it apart. He wouldn’t stop, he could fall a thousand times and still get up. What happened in Wakanda five years ago would never happen again.

Thor stood up and tried to hit Thanos again. Steve ran towards an unconscious Tony, his armor damaged because of the electrical discharge. The AI deactivated the faceplate part of the armor revealing Tony’s face. Steve rested the brunette’s head on his lap while stroking his cheek.

“Tony, come on, wake up” he mumbled while he leaned over the philanthropist dropping a kiss on his lips, which instantly made him remember the battle of New York when the genius fell from the wormhole and he thought he was dead. Steve felt his heart beating really fast. He couldn’t do this to him, right?

“W-what?” Tony gasped looking to those beautiful blue eyes. Steve helped the brunette getting up with an arm around his waist giving support. 

However, Steve didn’t answer him, because a familiar voice came from his comms.

“Captain? Can you hear me? It’s Sam, on your left”.

Steve turned still keeping Tony’s close to him, an orange light spinning in the air, then three shadows came from the first portal, identified as T’Challa, Okoye and Shuri, seconds later Falcon appeared flying around them, suddenly, dozens of portals started to appear in the air around, while each one of their friends came out. Ant-man emerged from the wreckage of the compound holding Hulk, Rhodes, and Rocket in his hand. All of them fight for the battle that they lost five years ago.

Tony gave a kiss on Steve’s cheek and flew to join the rest of the avengers in the air. Steve turned around to face Thanos who was staring at the army incredulously.

“Avengers” he screamed with a bit of anger and completely determination on his face “assemble!”

So everyone ran against Thanos’ army, punches and kicks hit both armies on body combat, in the sky flashes of lights are seen, it could be a portal, Scarlet Witch or Iron Man’s repulsors. This is a war and they’re not willing to lose it.

“We need to put the stones back” Hulk screamed on the avengers’ comms.

“We can’t” yelled Tony “the machine is under all of this, probably destroyed and useless”

Fuck. This wasn’t expected, they must return the stones to the timeline that they had taken them off, or it would get worse, they would open time breaches and it could be irreversible.

“Wait!” yelled Scott “That’s not the only time machine we have! The quantum tunnel!” he said excitedly. Wasp joined him and they would work to turn it on, once they put the stones back, Thanos wouldn’t have any chance.

-

Tony was fighting one of those alien big things, he was close to blowing that damn thing up when he was hit by another one of them, he fell the impact of his armor against the floor. He had made the right choice picking his latest and updated armor to suit up that day, otherwise, the other armors wouldn’t handle all of this for so long.

“Mr. Stark!” Tony stood his head up looking for the tiny voice in the middle of that mess, his heart rate increasing quickly. “Hey, Mr. Stark” Peter Parker shows up in front of him, he started to talk non-stop, but Tony was so happy to see again, alive, that wasn’t capable of hearing one word, he moved forward and pulled the teenage boy for a hug, a paternal and lovely hug.

“Hmm, this is nice,” said Peter hugging him back. Yeah, this was nice, but right now there was a war happening around them and if they wanted to make it, they should fight. So Tony took a step back his hands still resting on Peter’s shoulders.

“Remember what I told you, kid?” before Peter nodded, Tony kept saying. “You’re an avenger and we need you now.” said the genius proudly, a hopeful and happy light shone in Peter’s eyes before the sent a web in one of those aliens flying and disappearing in the fight.

Tony did the same, activating his repulsors and going back to the fight in the air, that was a fucking blood battle, would they really be capable of beating those things? Tony felt his chest heavy again, the feeling of fear wanted to start to control him, then the brunette looked for him in the middle of the battle, the blond held the Mjolnir and a broken shield fighting non-stop bringing down every alien around him while still gave orders to the avengers, he could his voice so determined and confident. Steve was his fortress.

Then, he turned his attention to Doctor Strange who was holding up a waterfall preventing the army in the battlefield of dying drowned. The Iron Man called his attention and Strange turned to stare in his eyes.

“Tell me this is it,” Tony said, he was almost begging, he wanted to go home a long time ago, that’s why he created Ultron, in a matter-of-fact, the brunette was done of fighting, he needed a break, he needed Steve and only him.

“If I tell what happens, it won't happen,” replied Strange.

Tony bit his lower lip and sighed.

“You better be right.”

He flew back to the air just in time to see Black Panther being hit while Spider-Man took the gauntlet of him and flew away carrying this, making himself a target.

“What the hell, kid?” Tony frowned, however, it seemed like Peter was handling it very well with his tech suit. Also, he wasn’t alone, the avengers were protecting the teenager, making sure that the young boy took the gauntlet as far as possible from Thanos.

“Hey, Queens!” Steve shouted while throwing the Mjolnir, Spider-Man held on it with a web going as much far as possible from the titan, even though Thanos was being massacred for a really angry avenger, Scarlet Witch.

The titan was being defeated by Wanda, Tony heard the purple guy calls for rain fire, that bastard didn’t even hesitate, even though Thanos knew that would cause many losses on both sides, for Thanos apparently to restore the universe’s equilibrium was more important than lives, a fucking maniac.

Tony watched the weapons in those spaceships aiming at the ground. Oh, God. They started shooting, making rocks blow up everywhere, hitting some Wakanda warriors. Tony saw Wanda flew in the air when a shot hits a concrete next to her, Thanos got rid of her attack and the titan smiled presunciously.

Meanwhile, the wizards conjured a specie of shield with the orange lights, it seemed work, because a lot of warriors took refuge under of it, stopping significantly losses on their side.

But in the middle of all of this, Tony saw Steve with a broken shield, too far to take a refuge to himself. Captain America is a super soldier, not an immortal, after all. Tony flew dodging the shots in order to reach Steve. He felt his heart pounding so hard in the chest, he was always scared of losing Steve, even when they were far from each other, he still cared about his husband. The mere thought of losing Steve was unbearable. The fact was that Tony never really thought about how Steve have felt along all those years when Tony always was willing to sacrifice himself. Both share the same feeling.

As soon as Tony landed next to Steve, he projected the shield from the iron armor covering both of them. The shots reaching the ground making pieces of concrete jumping and blowing around them. Steve turned to face Tony while this one disabled the iron man faceplate, so he could look on his husband beautiful eyes.

“Tones, are you okay?” Steve asked coming close to Tony.

“Yeah, you’re okay, Cap?”

Steve nodded, then a shot passed really close to them, making the billionaire gets close to the blond as in a protective way, Tony could be really overprotective when it comes to Steve, and Steve wished Tony could take better care of himself, he seemed to have suicidal tendencies sometimes and it scared the hell out of Steve, he couldn’t lose his husband, a life without Tony didn’t seem right.

The Iron Man suits were still projecting the nano shield, when Tony comes close to Steve tiptoeing to reach the blond’s lips, he dropped a soft kiss in those red lips of Steve’s, he stroked the blond’s cheek, partially covered by his blue-winghead helmet. Steve felt his heart melt just looking for those chocolate brown eyes of Tony’s. Oh God, only Tony Stark was capable of causing this feeling on him.

“Will you marry me?” asked Tony, his voice failing. Steve furrowed his brows looking deeply into the brunette’s eyes.

“We’re already married, Tones”

Yes, they are. And it was Steve who proposed the philanthropist before Ultron and Sokovia happen. They got married in Paris, mostly known as the city of love, because Tony was such a cliché. In a matter-of-fact, Steve realized that they have spent more time apart than together. If they survived this, Steve promised to himself that he would never let go of Tony.

Tony smiles wider forming wrinkles in the corner of his brown eyes, he seemed really exhausted but his smile was one of the things Steve loved most in his partner in life.

“Will you remarried me, then?” suggested Tony.

“Sure, I do”

Suddenly, the shots stopped, both of them glanced up, now they were shooting to the sky. Tony put his faceplate on again.

“Friday, what are they shooting,” asked, Tony.

“Something just entered the atmosphere” replied the A.I.

They stood there watching while Carol Danvers, or Captain Marvel, destroyed the whole spaceship on her own. For obviously, Thanos despair, who looked scared than ever since the start of the fight.

“Danvers, we need assistance here,” said Captain America,

Quickly, Carol landed next to Peter Parker, who was still holding the infinity gauntlet, the poor guy was scared as hell. He handed the object to Danvers who quickly got help from the other females avengers while she attempting to reach the quantum tunnel, which ironically was on Thanos’ side.

The avengers ran in Thanos’ direction, trying to distract him, Danvers flew over the titan’s head when she was about to reach the quantum tunnel, Thanos threw his sword cutting it half and making the tunnel explode, setting free so much energy that all of them were pushed in the other direction, the gauntlet fell on the ground too close to the villain. Therefore, the avengers quickly got up and started to beat Thanos.

First, Iron Man attacked but he didn’t have a good defense and he is thrown away, then Thor attacked with the Stormbreaker that is taken out of his hand by Thanos, as fast as he can he invoked the Mjolnir holding the titan and prevent him to get the gauntlet behind the god of thunder. Captain America jumped in Thanos’ back, but as soon as the titan got rid of Thor, he took the super soldier like he was nothing, throwing him in the ground and punching him the face, Steve tries to defend himself, but the titan is stronger than him, and with one more punch everything goes black.

Tony saw his lover lying unconscious on the ground and immediately was consumed by anger. Steve couldn’t be dead, right? He could not live with that. But Steve didn’t move, not an even a fucking single finger, and where Tony was, he wasn’t able to see if he was breathing. Thanos was in the middle of the way between him and his blond handsome husband. Tony felt the angst growing in his chest, his worst nightmare was happening right in front of his eyes. He couldn’t live without Steve. That’s a too high price.

Tony crawled in the ground before getting up, he saw when Thanos leaned to get the gauntlet putting it on, so he attacked alone, he wouldn’t let this happen, not again, not when the entire universe would vanish. He held Thanos’ hand with a firm grip preventing him to snap his fingers, it was just a distraction tactic, he could feel the stones attaching one by one on the gauntlet on his own hand. Thanos punched him and Tony fell, with a mischievous smile the titan raised his hand and snap it.

Although nothing happened, Tony got on his knees, his chest was so heavy know, all that energy spreading through his body, he gasped. Thanos was looking terrified. Tony raised his hand, his entire body was numb, he wasn’t in pain anymore, it was so relieved.

“I… am… Iron Man” he pronounced each word heavily, Tony glanced to Steve lied on the ground, and snapped his fingers.

After this, everything went black. Tony felt like he was having an out of body experience. He gave a few steps forwards in that unknown place, looking around searching for someone, anyone who could explain what he was doing there, then a voice came from behind.

“Tony, what did you do?” Steve touched his shoulder, his blue eyes dark glowed sadly.

“I did what had to be done” Tony muttered more to himself than to the other man.

Suddenly, he was ripped out of this trance’s state. Tony stood up, in the sky, aliens monsters becoming dust. He gave a few steps, his right arm was burning, he shut his eyes and stepped forward before turning and sitting on the ground, his back against the concrete that once was the Avengers’ compound. He saw Rhodey approaching and his hand on his head, then Peter kneeled next to him, the boy was crying and saying something that he couldn’t understand, his head was spinning.

Then, his eyes focused on a person walking slowly in his direction, the sun started to shine vividly in the sky making it looks just a shadow, but he would recognize that shape no matter where. Steve dropped his shield, his eyes watering and tears coming down leaving traces in his face covered in dust. He kneeled next to the brunette, his thumb stroking his cheek.

“Tones…” his voice failed, he lowered his head.

“Hey” whispered Tony holding Steve’s hand on his own, the brunette tilted his head for looking in those sad blue eyes. “It’s okay.” he gave a weak smile “it’s over now.”

Steve nodded, meanwhile the arc reactor that empowered the iron man suit glow in a slight and weak blue before turn off completely.

“You’re gonna be okay,” muttered Steve still holding Tony’s hand against his chest. “We’ll be together now.”


	2. Epilogue

_One year later_

Steve pulls over the car in front of the garage and takes his phones to check if there are any messages, nothing, in the background the radio starts to play a modern punk song, which makes the blond smiles and rolls his eyes. He turns it off before step out of the car and take the groceries in the trunk. It was a bit later in the night, probably 9:30 p.m., well he doesn’t usually get that late at home, but when he realized the grocery was almost empty he had to go to the supermarket, otherwise, no breakfast in the morning.

Closing the trunk, he turns on his heels making his way to the front door, a weak glow coming from inside due to the lights. Outside, the fresh wind passing through the trees smells exactly like when the rain hits the ground, bringing up that delicious scent. Steve takes a deep breath filling his lungs with this wonderful scent, it might rain during the night. It smells like home.

He opens the front door feeling the warm air inside of the house wraps around him like a safety blanket. He puts the grocery on the kitchen’s counter and makes his way to the living room, the fireplace was still emanating a soft heat and the lonely flames were almost over. Steve sighs and he leans over the fireplace stirring the flames making them emit a more intense glow and light crackles. He stands up and his eyes fall over a picture above the fireplace, he takes the portrait cleaning the slight dust with his sleeve, that pic, ops, he should say that selfie was taken during his and Tony wedding, he had taken the picture himself because he was taller than Tony, so the brunette was right behind him making a funny grimace. That was definitely one of the happiest days of his life.

He puts the portrait back to its place and makes his way upstairs. In the hallway, he hears giggles coming from the only door opened, he walks silently and slowly and stops in the doorframe leaning against it and putting one of his hands on his own hips, a genuine smile playing on his lips.

“And that’s how the bad guy was defeated and we won.” that sweet voice makes his heart beats so fast, causing so many emotions that he would never be able to describe. “The end.”

He observes that scene for a moment, trying to memorizing every detail, a smile still on his face. Then, Morgan’s eyes fell on him and she opens a bright and sweet smile at his sight.

“Pops!” exclaimed her with a childish voice, she was almost six years old now.

Beside Morgan’s bed was Tony Stark sat on the floor while cuddling the little girl’s hair, he turned and smiled at the sight of Steve in the doorframe. Steve entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing awake so late?” he asks seriously, but there is still a smile on his face.

“Dad was telling me how the Avengers won!” replied Morgan excited. She seems too agitated for someone who should be sleeping.

“Again?” Morgan nods affirmatively. He lifted a brow and turned his look to Tony who was in silence until now. The brunet smiles and also lifts a brow. Spoiling Morgan as always, Steve thought.

“You know it’s her favorite story.” he shrugs defending himself.

Steve looks to his husband and their daughter, he couldn’t be any happier to have this amazing family. Morgan had joined them six months ago, when they finally had all of the documents to proceed with the adoption. Before that, they have been knowing Morgan for two months, she was a smart girl which both parents had died in a fire that hit a hotel in New York when she was only three years old, she had no others relatives alive, so she was sent to a foster care system where she has spent the last two years until Tony and Steve find her. As they said, she is a smart girl, so it wasn’t complicated to explain to her that she would have two dads. Well, kids don’t care about it, she was just happy that she would have a family. So here they are, eight months later.

“Okay, go to sleep, it’s late, we have a long day tomorrow,” Steve said leaning to kiss her forehead. “I love you.” he gets up and walks to the door waiting for Tony.

“I love you tons,” whispered Tony in Morgan’s ear and also kissed her forehead.

“I love you three thousand,” Morgan answers back giggling. Tony’s eyes full watered. He gets up and walks to the door, Steve was keeping the door opened so Tony passes.

“Go to sleep or I’ll sell your toys,” said Tony closing the door behind. Outside, they could listen to Morgan’s giggles.  
-  
Tony was looking to the holograms on the table, he was working in a new project, a new compound for the avengers, even though he and Steve were retired, there were still the others, Wanda, Sam, Bucky and Peter, they were technically integrating the new avengers’ team. And Tony wanted to settle them in a new and comfortable place, alike to the old compound. He has been working hard on it, more than he actually should. According to the doctors he was still in recovery, but when Tony puts an idea in his head, he never can get rid of it, it has to be done, complete, so he can rest until he finds another crazy idea. For now, everything was perfect.

Steve checked the hour on the nightstand, it was pretty late, he probably should drag Tony out from the lab to the bed, otherwise, he knew the brunette would work all night. The soldier goes downstairs and watches Tony moving the holograms while drinking something from his mug, probably, coffee. He loves watching Tony while he’s working. He is so focused on what he’s doing that he didn’t even realize Steve approaching.

The blond wraps his arms around Tony’s waist, the difference between their height was clearly.

“It’s late,” whispers Steve while burying his face on the curve of the brunette’s neck. Tony closes his eyes, leaning his head back to the blond’s shoulder. He loves feeling Steve’s arms around him, that was definitely his favorite place in the world, no doubts.

“I’m coming up in five minutes,” replied Tony, but honestly he wanted to stay there with Steve, frozen in that moment, because it was so comfy.

“No, you won’t,” says Steve kissing the scars on Tony’s neck. The scars covered the right side of his face, as well as his entire right arm, consequences of the snap. A battle always leaves its scars.

Steve doesn’t care about the scars, or even the slight shake on his right hand, that got a lot better since he’s been doing kinesiotherapy. In a matter-of-fact, Steve was just happy that he was still alive after everything that they went through the past year.  
-  
After Tony snaps his fingers, everyone thought he would die, he thought himself that he would die, like Banner said no one could handle that amount of gamma radiation. But he didn’t die, surprisingly.

He didn’t die because of the arc reactor on the Iron Man armor, as well as in 2012 when Thor threw a lighting over his chest, the arc reactor also absorbed the biggest part of the power emanating from the stones, so much power that it could keep a whole city functioning. That piece of metal that kept him alive for five years after Afghanistan and that also nearly killed him for palladium poisoning, saved his life one more time. Although that, it doesn’t mean that Tony didn’t suffer other consequences from the snap.

After the battle, he was taken to a hospital. He doesn’t remember much of it, he has no idea how he got there, he just remembers being taken on a stretcher through the halls of the hospital, everything passing so fast around him, everything was a blur. He doesn’t remember when he fainted. Or better said, when he fell in a comatose state.

But he certainly remembers the day he woke up, at first he listened to voices around him, people talking, he recognized Steve’s and Pepper’s voice. He made an effort to open his eyes, to say something, to tell them that he was there, but his body didn’t respond. So he was there, he couldn’t move a single muscle, nor scream, nothing. It took a few hours for him to wake up fully, he blinked a few times while his eyes were adjusting to the light in the bedroom. He wanted to tell Steve and Pepper that he was there, he has been there for the last couple of hours, however, his voice didn’t come out. He was too weak for that.

He took his hand to the nasal cannula in his nose, it tickles. In his hand there was an IV access, the medication flowing through his veins, that’s kinda painful.

“Tony?” he turned his head slightly to look at the blond. Steve had a genuine smile playing in his lips. He looks so beautiful, Tony thought. Steve stroked his hand. “You’re okay, we’re safe now.”

“W-what happ-happened?” Tony asked, his voice was so hoarse because of the lack of use.

Then, a doctor came in to evaluate his state. A nurse checked his medication. In a few minutes, he was out of the nasal cannula, the doctor explaining everything that happened to him. Lately, Bruce visited him and explained how the reactor saved his life, but also what his body suffered for the amount of gamma radiation he absorbed. The scars, caused by the burnt of radiation effects, went all the way up from his right arm to his face.

Despite of it, that wasn’t the biggest problem, now Tony was more susceptible to develop cancer or any others complications in reason of the high level of radiation his body has been exposed, one of them was his right arms nerves being seriously damaged, what took him long sessions of kinesiotherapy. It was exhausting, however, every time he wanted to give up, Steve was by his side. Steve reminded him why he was doing it and that he was still worth it. It took, at least, two months to Tony feels confident to make things by himself using his hand. He needed some daily medications too, which Steve religiously gives to him every morning. Steve was, still is, his strength. He never left him. Then, Morgan came up in their lives, and Tony couldn’t be happier. He has a family now, he has everything.  
-  
“Tomorrow is our big day,” mumbled Steve against the genius’ neck, while kissing him.

Tony turned to face Steve, the blond was shirtless, his gorgeous torso showing. Tony wrapped his hand around the super soldier’s neck, while this one slid his hand from his waist, letting it rest on his hips.

“It’s after midnight, which means today is the big day,” says Tony, smirking and looking to the blond’s swollen pink lips.

“I know, it’s gonna be a long day. That’s why you need to sleep.” Steve emphasizes, his eyes going down to the brunette’s lips as well. He is unable to resist the smile on his husband’s face, so he attacks his lips and pushes him against the table, making Tony sit on it. The brunette spread his legs so Steve can get even between them and closer to him, Tony hand slid on Steve’s side, his fingers touching every muscle of his husband, he rests his hands on the blond’s ass, he squeezes his cheeks and Steve moans under his touch.

“And will you let me sleep?” Tony mumbles, lifting a brow while a sassy smile is playing on his lips. Steve looks deep in those almonds eyes.

“No, I don’t think I will.” He replies before holds Tony’s legs around his waist with a tight grip and heads straight to their room.  
-  
Tony was in their room, in front of a mirror fixing his bow tie when Steve came in. He was wearing a very expensive dark blue tuxedo, not by his choice, it was Tony who bought it and insisted him to wear it. On the other hand, Tony was wearing a black one. Steve approaches him, taking his hands off the tie and fixing it himself.

“You’re okay?” Tony asks, then Steve glances upwards to find his eyes.

“I wish she was here.” Steve sighed. Tony knows exactly who he is talking about. The crew doesn’t seem the same without her here. She was the glue who kept everyone together. If she was there, it would be here celebrating the ceremony. She probably would be the happiest person in the party, besides the couple.

“Me too,” replied Tony. “I’m sure she is happy for us wherever she is.” Steve is done with his tie and the brunet squeezes Steve hand slightly attempting to reassure him. The blond nods in agreement.

Suddenly a little person entered the room running like a lightning. Steve lowered to get Morgan into his arms. She was wearing a cute red dress that Pepper had bought her.

“Hey, Morguna, what are you running from?” says Tony while tickling her belly which makes her giggles.

They hear steps running fast on the stairs, then in the hallway, the figure passes straight from their door, bump in something, they only hear the person saying ouch. Then, the figure comes back and stops in front of their doorframe with a hand on his knee.

“Mr-” Peter Parker tries to say, but stops to catch a breath. “Mr. Stark. Ca-Captain.” he looks that he is going to fall on the floor, but instead, he holds tight the doorframe. Both men look to the door and see the boy’s state, his grey tux was a little wrinkled and his hair was a complete mess.

“We were playing tag!” says Morgan jumping happily. The couple looks to each other, an amused smile on their face. Living in New York means that Peter would show up for lunch occasionally and play with the little girl. Morgan treated the boy like he was his body. And honestly, they, the avengers, were a family.

Then, they hear someone coming up, the clicks of high heels getting loud, then Pepper shows up beside Peter, she looks in the room that they are.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you for fifteen minutes!” She says while she picked Morgan from Steve’s arms. “Everything is settled, you’re going to be late.” Pepper scolds Tony and Steve.

“I’m sorry, Peps, we are coming down in a few minutes.” Pepper nods and rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t say anything else before leaves the room.

Peter follows her and they hear Pepper saying to the boy fix his hair while she took care of Morgan. They gave each other an accomplice smile, then Tony reaches his hand out to Steve.

“Are you ready?”

“I’ve always been.”  
-  
Steve was looking for Tony in the middle of the crowd, they were together during the entire ceremony, then Steve went to greet Nick Fury and lost the brunette of sight.  
A year ago, Tony have asked him to marry him again. Now, they were doing a small celebration to renewed their vows, that they had made in 2015 after all the Ultron thing. Well, that small celebration wasn’t exactly small since they knew a lot of people these past years and everyone was there, except for Natasha.

Then, Steve located him. Tony was engaged in a conversation with Clint and Wanda, he holds a glass in of his hands, Steve sighed worried, he hated when Tony drank. Mainly, after everything they’ve been through the past year. Steve approaches, his face turns into unsatisfied, he really didn’t want to have an argument with Tony right now. He was happy they were together again. Tony watches Steve approaching and smiles.

“Hey, Capsicle.” Steve stood by his side. Clint and Wanda both hold a glass of champagne and smile at the couple.

“Congratulations!” They say at the same time. Steve puts an arm around Tony’s waist.

“Thank you.” He replies, smiling joyfully to their friends.

A cheerful song starts to play and Wanda joins Peter and Morgan on the dance floor, while Clint finds a quick excuse to leave the couple alone, in fact, he goes to help Bruce who was trying to stop Thor from drinking the whole beer of the wedding. Then, Steve turns to face Tony who was still holding the glass, Steve looks to it, but before he could even open his mouth, Tony frowned his brows and started to talk.

“What? It’s just sparkle water and lemon, babe.” Tony says like he was reading Steve’s thoughts. Immediately, the expression on Steve’s face softens.

“I-I’m so sorry.” He apologizes for having doubts about Tony’s change of behavior.

Tony tiptoes and kisses the super soldier’s lips. Steve tights the grip on his husband’s waist and deeps the kiss. A slow song starts to play in the background and Steve moves away just a little while Tony catches his breath.

“Will you dance with me?”  
“You know I don’t dance.” Steve rolled his eyes, a habit that he had taken from Tony throughout the last year, he used to hate this, but now he loved, he learned to love even the billionaire’s flaws.

“Bullshit, Tones.”

The brunette knew how important this was for Steve, he could never deny this to his lover. Tony smiles wides and puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder while he rests his head against the blond’s chest. Steve smiles happy than ever.

After all of these years, he finally was able to get his dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has exactly 3000 words <3


End file.
